Los 666666º Juegos de la Muerte: La muerte style
by soderita
Summary: Una muerte rara y musical. Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los Juegos" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. Soy un asco escribiendo parodias.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, sino de J.K. Rowling o de la vida real. Los juegos son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, las canciones claramente tampoco son mías. Yo soy solo una inútil que se divierte jugando con ellos porque no tengo vida, y tampoco sabía como se ponen la notas de autor. xD**

**Pd: Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los Juegos" del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera.**

Cato caminaba solo cerca del mediodía, cuando siente olor a un humo. -¿Quien es el imbécil que prendió un fogata a mediodía en una selva tropical?-preguntó en voz alta. -Si, nuestro Cato habla solo, como bueno psicótico que es.- Corre a donde se encuentra la fogata en cuestión para encontrar a algún tributo, pero en el camino se tropezó con unos mutos; digo viejas asquerosas llenas de maquillaje; digo señoras respetables del capitolio, quienes lo desnudaron con la mirada, por lo que el joven siguió corriendo despavorido por la jungla, olvidando que podía colgarse de la lianas y encontrar a Tarzán, para pedirle ayuda o mejor dicho, matarlo directamente.

Al llegar se encuentra con un oso comiendo atún en lata justo al lado del tributo muerto. El cojo de mierda del 10 quien aparentemente había sido devorado por este. Cato, como psicópata asesino que es, se enfrentó al oso para poder comer del atún -a pesar de tener comida de sobra y una Clove sexy en el campamento esperando.- Debía pelear con cualquier ser que encontrara en su camino, a menos de que este lo quisiera violar, para mantener su imagen del macho alfa vikingo del distrito 2. Por ende nuestro amigo se acerca al oso con su espada en mano con la intención de matarlo, enterrarlo, bailar "La Macarena" sobre su tumba y comerse el atún. Pero no contó con que el oso estuviera aliado con el Chapulin Colorado, el cual llegó y le dio un infarto por viejo, pero su fantasma -que comió muchos frijoles ultra mexicanos- se metió al tarro de atún, lo que intoxicó a Cato, haciéndolo partícipe de la vomitiva en que participaron también Katniss, Peeta, Rue, Marvel y Harry Potter.

-Espera, ¿Harry Potter?-Se preguntó la hermosa narradora a sí misma.

-si ese mismo; el mago británico también se encontraba ahí.

Cato miró a Potter extrañado, cuando le dijo:

-A tu libro Potter.

-Pero si yo soy un mago- respondió Harry-.

-Por eso. Eres de Rowling, no de Collins-dijo el asesino brutal.

Y como Harry no se quiso ir, Cato lo mato sangrientamente y bailó "La Macarena" sobre su cadáver. Cuando continuaba su camino se encontró con Marvel, a quien, luego de una sangrienta pelea a muerte, amarró a un árbol. Provocando el llanto del tributo ya que este quería ver a su mamá. Luego comenzó a intentar arrancarle lo brazos, para luego usarlos para hacer fuego, sin embargo, al intentar hacerlo estos se convertían en elásticos por lo que decidió córtalos de manera tradicional, es decir usando su amada espada llamada Claudia.

-Si nuestro amigo le puso un nombre a su espada, tal como mucho músicos lo hacen con su guitarra.- Después comenzó a cortar al chico en pedacitos mientras cantaba Black Metal a todo volumen como buen metalero que era, para luego guardarlos de forma de dárselos a otro tributo en su cena. Al final de un día de mucha pelea, nuestro Cato se sintió cansado, por lo que se echó a dormir en un árbol, soñando con la chica sexy que estaba en el campamento, lo cual produjo un efecto "inesperado" en su anatomía. A la mañana siguiente el chico se levantó con mucha hambre, por lo que pensó comer los trozos de Marvel. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, no quería morir por incumplir las reglas, así que aguanto su hambre mientras se dirigía al campamento a buscar a su sexy Clove quien seguramente lo extrañaba.

Al llegar al campamento se encuentra con la joven agonizando, llena de picotazos de un … ¿pingüino? -si de un pingüino.- Abraza a la chica y le dice:

-Estas muy herida.

-No me digas- responde Clove.

-En serio, vas morir- contesta el chico.

-No fíjate que me voy a Roma a comer nueces-dice la niña- Morí-

-¡NOOOOOO!- grita el chico destrozado y comienza a llorar angustiado. Ha perdido al amor de su vida y a su chica sexy, con la cual tenía sexo salvaje todas las noches desde que la niña tenía 13 y el 16. Le besó la frente y luego se marchó llorando, sin darse cuenta que un pingüino con intenciones asesinas lo seguía atentamente, esperando que este fallara para poder matarlo, hacer Cato al horno y darle de comer a sus 21 pollitos.

Cuando Cato se detuvo a respirar, el pingüino se acercó a él y lo secuestró, llevándolo a su campamento, donde estaban:

-Alexander Ludwig

-Nicole Pedra

-Paris Hilton

-Isabelle Fuhrman

-Sus 20 polluelos feos y uno lindo.

Cato miró asustado a aquellos huéspedes, quienes se veían deseosos de ver sufrir al profesional, muriendo de manera lenta y traumante. La tortura comenzó con una fiesta de reggeaton donde Cato se arrancó los oídos y se tapó los ojos al ver a los chico bailar aquel desagradable ritmo, el cual parecía una película pornográfica en vivo y con ropa. Un horror. El profesional rogó por escuchar una canción mejor por lo que Alexander le pasó un link para que escuchara a Metallica, pero en realidad era "Never gonna give you up" de Rick Astley, el famoso rick roll; lo que provoca que Cato explotara por dentro. Mandandolo a una nueva vomitiva, pero esta de sangre. De forma que nuestro tributo murió trágicamente en la arena.

Luego de su muerte, las celebraciones empezaron con una cena en la participaron los pingüinos únicamente y donde comieron carne de Marvel en abundancia, debido a que Cato murió explotado, su carne no tenía buen sabor. A la segunda parte de la celebraciones se sumaron Alexander, Isabelle, Paris y Nicole, quienes bailaron toda la noche, hicieron un Harlem Shake, jugaron fútbol con la cabeza del bruto del 2 (quisieron jugar basquetbol pero la pelota cabeza de profesional no rebotaba lo suficiente). Por último Alexander miró a Cato y sonrió, luego se acercó a Nicole, la besó apasionadamente frente a Isabelle, a quien no le importo, pero despertó la rabia de una fan de alexbelle, quien mató a la modelo con un sarten. Alexander se despidió de su novia y mató a la chica con un cuchara. Para al final realizar todos juntos una famosa coreografía del año dos mil doce, el Gangnam Style, la cual fue mezclada con otra famosa canción de ese año, "Call me maybe", las que disfrutaron todo lo que quedaba de noche.


End file.
